Motor vehicles include various powertrain components, such as an engine and a transmission, for propelling the vehicle during operation. The powertrain components have an optimal operating temperature range in which the components operate efficiently. Typically, upon initial startup of the vehicle, the powertrain components are cold and have a temperature below the optimal range. The cold powertrain components have increased losses as compared to warm powertrain components. The powertrain components increase in temperature during operation of the vehicle. However, depending on ambient temperature conditions, the powertrain can remain cold for at least several minutes. Fuel efficiency of the vehicle during this warm-up period is reduced compared to normal diving conditions.